


Looking Glass

by HoolyDooly



Category: overwatch
Genre: Alternate Universes, Crazy Science, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2018-12-22 04:33:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11959806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoolyDooly/pseuds/HoolyDooly
Summary: In another universe where robots don't rebel and the Outback was still habitable. Who would Junkrat have been? Jaminson Fawks Larkins is a young Professor at Oxford, his father Harold T. Larkins is now the acting CEO of Omnic corporation. How will Jamie feel as he learns about his alternate selves lives?





	1. Mirror mirror

Dinner with his father always put Jamie on end, he cared but was so cold that it always set him on edge. Really he was just happy to be back in his his apartment near Oxford. "Need an aspirin after dealing with your father, Fawks?" Jamie just shakes his head, turning away from the large picturesque window. The sun was just about setting, the light pink tones of color switching to darkness. "No thank you Charles. I think I need something stronger, a shot of vodka or something will do." His personal Omnic just nodded his head and left the elegant office. Filled with neat areas of interest, from books cases in alphabetical order, a work space with tools and supplies to a small corner covered in art supplies. He strolls over to his work bench his main curiosity of the moment, what he has referred to in his head 'Looking Glass.' It's a just a fling really of possibility, after listening to an old professor of his went off on his theories of the multiverse. He didn't listen till the woman had said. "If my electro swing band had been successful I would have never become a professor! I'd probably be off on a beautiful island surrounded by women in bikini's and men in speedos, a mamosa my only constant companion... ah how life pulls you eh Mr.Fawks?"

The thought was exceedingly interesting, it had him question everything. What if he had decided to rebel more as a child? Or if he decided to throw caution to the wind and had become broadway singer/writer/Producer? It all laid out in the multiverse theory.

He got the last important piece he needed to actually attempt it's use. Jamie rolls the chair away from the table to sit in it and scoot back in to fuss with the device. If it indeed worked, it could be a dangerous thing, so he built it to look like a mirror. It was wide and square, the screen in a reflective state. At the bottom of the long orange colored handle, there was a hole for a power source. He grabs a small velvet bag from his breast pocket of his black dress shirt, he retrieved the two small battery cells in it. He puts one in and the black click in battery pops in and the screen bursts to life with a loading screen. The door to the office opens and Charlie walks in with a cup of a clear liquid and a tall elegant bottle. He places the cup on table silently along with the bottle, Charlie clicks the door clothed and stands next to the table. Jamie mumbles a thanks as the screen opens to the main screen.

He runs his hand up to one corner of the square and presses his finger hard onto round bump, that opens and stabs his finger, making him whimper at the quick sharp prick. The screen began to analyzing the DNA sample.

"Would you like a plaster Jamie?" Charlie questions. Jamie nods and grimaces as the blood keeps beading from the prick. "Please..." Charlie pulls a small tin from a pocket and with quick fingers he has Jamie's fingered wrapped in a pink heart plaster. "This is what you spend my money on?" Jamie jokes and Charlie just shrugged. "I have few joys. One being spending your money on outrageously priced novelties."

Jamie snorted as the screen asked him to name his universe, universe A1 will be his. When he clicked the choices for viewing he just got little clip notes of the differences. Which, Jamie guesses makes it work. He feels a curl of excitement deep inside him. He flips through them, the most of them sounded lame but one caught his eye. "Omnic war, eradicated living environments. Junkrat." It caught his eye predominantly because of the omnic war. He remembers his father telling him about the day the omnics attempted the rebellion in his Omnic factory. They had nearly killed his mother and his father apparently stayed and snuffed out the rebellion by doing a secret backup plan that sent out a virus that the omnics- as well as everything in the building was effected by. It put down a special kind of self destruct that only he could have done.

He clicks on that one and pears into the screen.

  
\------- ------- ------ ----- --------

"Those overwatch cunts jumping in ta our business! Wankers the lot of them." Junkrat was pacing back and forth In their hide out on an old metal out cropping near England, rusted name was 'Sealand' had been abandoned for centuries but was still up somehow, made the perfect hideout. Junkrat's metal hand going through his hair, his metal joints tearing out some clumps. Roadhog just sighs as he watches his employer pace. "We only got half ta loot we should've gotten! Gahh!!" Junkrat throws himself at Hog's side and looks into the goggles on his mask. "We need to get back at em Roadie! Somethin big and explody. But also something that takes more then they know...." Junkrat gets back to his feet, hand on his hip and a finger pointing at Hog. "I've got an idea!! We need to get in touch with!!! Somma? Simba? Symma?"

"Sombra."

"Yes! Her, whatever her name is!" Junkrat says with a mad cackle and a evil palm rub. "She's with those Talon bastards- illegal organizations are always trying to kill each other so we can be ta destruction? You know blow shit up, fuck shit up and when we make our grandest display!" Junkrat grabs their sleeping bag and tosses it over himself. "WE vanish without a trace! Not only with the satisfaction of blowing their shite sky high but als with the satisfaction of talon stealin their dirty knickers!" Rat rips off the sleeping bag and grins at Roadhog. Patiently waiting for what he thought of it.

Hog rolls his eyes behind the mask and puts a thump up that makes Rat explode with excitement and hooting.

\------ ------ ----- -----

"Wow, I look like shite." Jamie mutters well watching his other self dance around talking about evil plans. At least they seem evil. Charlie looks at the screen. "First, congratulations on the working invention Jamie, secondly, that's you in twenty years."

Jamie scrunched up his noes. "You think I'm gonna go bald? Me father- My father has a full head of hair!" Jamie frowns at himself for picking up the Australian accent he works so hard to cover up, from just watching his other self. "That's not what Sybil told me." He puts a hand were his mouth would be if he hand one and makes a sound that mimics a snicker. Jamie grins."Bad for me but my dad wearing a dead cat is too hilarious not to smile at."

He names this one Omnic War bad guy? And moves on through the different possibilities.

  
After a few hours, two things came apparent. First one is, that is nearly every universe thus far, the Omnic war happened. Secondly almost all of his selves are together with a guy named Roadhog or Mako Rutledge. Only a few of them were 'Roadie died' are the only differences. It's clicking near midnight, he has a lecture early tomorrow, but fuck it, they can't take his job away even if they tried. So he goes back to his own universe and starts looking through some different people that he caught the names of. Sombra being one of them, no known real name but it works to find out she was a Mexican revolutionary that was labeled a terrorist and was executed in Dorado in a barbaric hanging. To put 'terrorists' in fear. He went along with this. He only found a small prototype of Overwatch that was in preparation if the omnics went out of control and started an actual war. It was meant to hold certain people that were unusual and experienced fighters. He starts searching up those names, most are old folk heroes he guesses. All of them are dead or decommissioned. Two of them are famous just for being gay and married on some farm in bumfuck nowhere California.

He keeps his searching up for Mako Rutledge, but haven't found anything yet or just different ones that didn't look right. Around about 3 in the morning four hours till he has to give a long winded lecture on the scientific method. He finally added 'Roadhog' to his search and found an article in the Australian times of a man that had died trying to break up a fight at a biker bar in the outback. Mako 'Roadhog' Rutledge had died seven years ago. The picture of him leaning up against a very old motorcycle. "Huh, blokes kinda handsome." Jamie mutters, but feels slightly upset. He was actually a bit excited at the idea of meeting someone that all his other selves had clicked with and worked so well with. Jamie shakes his head and switches off the device. Charlie had gone to go charge awhile ago. With that Jamie heads to bed.


	2. Mind games and manic laughter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I write this all on my iPod, sorry if there are mistakes.

It's been three weeks of messing with the Looking Glass, the first Omnic war bad guy universe he found was the most interesting, Jamie's been watching his other self plan and scheme a big fire fight with Overwatch with another called Talon. It was amazing really, the things this version was capable of. Jamie glances at the clock as he continues to explain a theory he didn't fully believe in and takes note the bored look of the class room. Technically there's twenty minutes left.... buttttt.

"That's the end of this explanation, no questions and you are all dismissed." He says with an even voice and face, surprising the students that were paying attention. He snaps the light stylus off and then clicks a button on his desk to clear off the chalkboard. "Enjoy you weekends, but remember, I need that eighteen chapter essay on the theories of your choice on Monday. For some I might be able to lengthen it to Wednesday but I will take one mark away for tardiness." Some of the students get a quickly hidden looks of horror as they all gather up their things and make their way out.

Once they were gone, Jamie begins to lock up his desk and his computer. All standard procedure. Before he could get to the brunt of it, there's a knock on the door. "Professor Fawks." A familiar mechanical voice addressed him. Jamie doesn't turn to look at them. "Hello Sybil. I imagine my father is waiting for me?"

An Omnic of few words, his response is to find them gone when he finally looks.

Well, that makes Jamie fill with dread. He goes through his duties slowly and proficiently. Taking extra care to straighten everything on his desk. After that he stops and chats simply with some other professors.

When he finally makes it outside. Sybil is right outside the door with an umbrella as what was meant to be a light morning rain turned into a late afternoon downpour.

Sybil just starts walking and Jamie obediently follows. Sybil was being pelted by rain to make sure that Jamie wasn't being hit. He felt bad for the Omnic, he believes that omnics are on the same level of intelligence if, if not more advanced then humans. Charlie doesn't act like it but Jamie knows he has feelings. He believes it full heartedly. But he wouldn't dare say that anywhere. Predominantly it is either neutral or venomously against.

Sybil leads them to a grey limousine, opens the door for him. When Jamie seats himself inside he is met with a level headed gaze of.... disapproval. His father was as tall as him, in a crisp burgundy suit with a black shirt with red pinstripes. He was dressed to impress and that makes Jamie's stomach drop. His hair- rug, Jamie reminded himself was impressively real and brushed back. His father wore small silver grams. He wasn't as sharp as Jamie, he was rounded at the edges. "Jamison," He begins, he had a low voice but he never spoke too loudly. It makes a conversation more intimate and commands people to listen more. Jamie knows to be silent, this isn't a greeting.

"You're no longer seeing Daniel Brighter any longer?" Jamie should have known this was what this was about. "I am not." Jamie can play the information game too. He doesn't explain anymore. It's silent briefly, Sybil enters the front seat with the human driver and the car starts to go.

Harold leans forward to rest his elbows on his knees. "I imagine it's no use questioning you I assume. I'm just glad it didn't end up like the Wimbleton accident with Dorothy Crown." Jamie frowns and mimics his fathers action. "She not only cheated on me, she hit me with a racquet, nearly kil- broke Charles, but had audacity to call your decease wife a whore."

"You hit a woman. Gentlemen do NOT hit women under any circumstances." Harold said with an edge to his voice that made Jamie lean back but not back down. "I imagine I wouldn't be allowed to protect myself if a female assassin came to kill me either hmm? Your ideals are old fashioned and out of what the world is today. You know this but refuse to acknowledge it."

"I'm old fashioned, I've admitted this before. But do not think I ignore it. Ignorance is the end of humanity. When I was a kid we nearly had the rise of a new wave of fascist Nazis. I do not ignore anything." He says in an even tone. He speaks very closed mouthed and only ever moves his bottom lip when speaking.

Jamie just frowns and crosses his arms against his chest and doesn't speak up , but keeps a leveled look on his father.

It's quiet until the car comes to a fall stop. Sybil steps out of the car and opens Jamie's door. "We've arrived at the young Professors home." Jamie considers this his chance to built and ignore his father but, Sybil stops him. Silently. It's tense and Harold sighs. "Your Omnic has prepared evening clothes for you. We are going to the the Countess Amélie Guillard party at their old Château. We've been introduced formally at the Paris Opera House. Five years your senior but as accomplished as you in her field. An elegant, old family."

Jamie grits his teeth. "You want me to get... involved with Miss Guillard." His father just stares. "I thought of it yes. If she isn't to your liking. We have Akande Ogundimu as well. Runs a prosthetic company as you know. I'm not sure of his leanings but."

"No." Jamie growls. "I refuse."

"I don't ask much of you Jamison. But I do ask that you attend certain parties and that you attempt to find a companion." Sybil removes his hand from the door, allowing Jamie to bolt into his apartment building.

Charlie is waiting for him in the front hall, a large shot of vodka in his hand. Jamie immediately grabs and downs it. "I had an order by your father. But note, I think his a right twat."

First time today he laughs loudly, a piercing manic laughter. His nerves on edge. It's that manic laughter you get when your horribly stressed and you just laugh.

"Oh dear, I think I need to call the men in the white jackets at this turn of events. You're having a mental breakdown."

"I sure fucking am! Get me wrapped in a fucking jacket mate!" He plops down in the chair, manic chuckles all the way.

"Should I give your father the middle finger? I've always wanted to, ever since I got taken out of decommissioning because of the decline in Omnic production."

That made Jamie pause. He turns to look at Charlie. "Oh, I'm sorry I spoke out of turn didn't I?"

"No no." Jamie said quickly. "You just, never spoke about that before."

"Well half of it you were just a child. It also never really came up. Now you should really decide what to do Fawks." Charlie turned his back to Jamie and made to walk away.

"What would you do if you lived in a world that didn't expect you to serve?" Jamie is surprised to hear himself ask.

  
Charlie doesn't move a muscle. "I would live, love and experience."

"Noted and.... you practically raised me, I wouldn't do anything to you."

"I knew that the moment you risked everything by breaking Crown's face." Charlie said before walking away. "Am I prepping for Cinderella or what?"

"Sure, let's get my dad off my back. Because I have a new project on my mind."

"Of course sir."


	3. Embarrassment at Guillard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I just wing it man, I didn't expect for any DoomRat but it's there a little bit.

Jamie hates stuffy parties like this. Especially with his father, treating him like a piece of meat to 'eligible' people. Akande, Amélie. Anyone else. It's horribly embarrassing.

He finally got him to leave him alone. Charlie at his side. "I didn't get a chance to say, brilliant idea on the burnt orange suit."

"One way to get back at good ol'Dad is to pretend I'm nouveau riche." Jamie said, he side eyes himself in a full length mirror in the grandiose ballroom. It was well fitting and he had his hair parted on the left side instead of leaving it however it ends up.

"And Miss Vaswani, this is my son Jamison." Harold quickly directs another woman towards Jamie, she was in a long blue and green sari, a gleaming white head band on her head and light screened glasses. She seems disturbed and upset. Like she is also being taken away from time better spend.

"Jamison this is Satya Vaswani, lead engineer of Vishkar industries. Miss Vaswani, my son. He's a professor of scien-"

"Mister Larkins, I know of his position at Oxford. As well as your position. I've entertained you long enough and you have overstayed your welcome into my bubble. Now if you both will excuse me."

Once she was gone, leaving a stunned Harold, a silent Sybil and two people trying not to laugh.

"Well now, I think I'm in love." Jamie says to the quiet look of horror on his fathers face. He smiles big and bears his teeth a bit. "I believe I heard wedding bells Professor Fawks, Mr. Larkins! You are also sure to have left an impact with your outfit Fawks." Charlie said, looking towards him.

"It's called peacocking Charles old sport." Jamie continues. There's a fair microminute of sound from Sybil that could have easily been the clinking of glasses in the background. Harold frowns at his son. "You live to scorn me." He states. Before they could get into it more.

"Harold, my friend." Akande walks over patting his back. "Satya giving you two the cold shoulder?"

"No, in fact I believe she liked us." Jamie answers with a grin towards The man. He laughs. Harold side eyes his Omnic, who quickly says. "I'm so sorry gentlemen, but I must take Mr. Larkins back to his car. The chauffeur sent me a message that you have left your phone there."

Harold half heartedly checked his pockets and fakely frowned. Jamie rolls his eyes, his father would never do that normally. "What would I do without you Sybil?"

"Create a better model sir." He says. Harold laughs tightly and claps the omnics back. "Probably. If you will excuse me."

They quickly walk off. Akande watches them go and turns his head to Jamie with a raised brow." They mean well. But are pushy."

Akande laughs and shakes his head. "Trying to find you a suitor? I'd imagine a father wouldn't want a man nearly his age as a suitor."

"My father is not like most. He just wants me in a relationship." Jamie explained.

"I imagine the reason why is he's the 'give me grandchildren' type of parent." Charlie says simple. Jamie and Akande laugh and Charlie turns his head. "Ah they opened a new chilled bottle of champagne. Allow me to get refreshments for you two." Charlie quickly leaves the two alone. "That dirty traitor." Jamie says.

"I'm I really that uninteresting to you?" Akande question. "No, you're fairly interesting, but I'm just not looking for any partnership at the moment." Jamie says quickly. An undeniably a flirt, he smirks a bit with a raised brow. "Am I that interesting to you?"

"I find you extraordinarily interesting. One of the youngest professors at one of the oldest and one of the most esteem colleges in the world. You don't use your father or your own title for power." Akande explains and then with a pleased smile. "You also have a nice right hook for a bean pole."

"Oh god, you were at Wimbleton when I punched Crown." Jamie whines and ruins his hair by running his hand through it.

"I also saw her hit you and nearly broke your Omnic. I was also in a position of her wrath once, I don't blame you." Akande assures. Jamie lets out a sigh of relief. Akande looks toward the beverage table and noticed Charlie watching and not actually getting drinks. Jamie follows the gaze and very lightly curls his fingers under his chin and flicks them out twice.

Charlie slowly brings his hand up and flips off Jamie before hiding behind a pillar. Akande laughs as Jamie dramatically puts a hand on his chest. "That dastardly man."

"You have a very free Omnic. But I feel you two suite eachother."

"Of course we are." Jamie confirms. "Well considering the situation, would you like to join me on a stroll around this cold castle?"

Jamie smirks and nods. "Maybe we'll run into the ghost of Hamlet's father."

"A Shakespeare man, I like that." Akande says as they begin to stroll out of the room. Charlie watches them go. "He needs to get laid." He mutters to himself, Jamie has been too high strung and too much in his head. Watching through the looking glass. It was beginning to worry him.

..... .... .....

Well, Jamie did have a type and he usually doesn't like to admit it. But people that looked dangerous and took more control. With Akande's build and having an obvious weakness for it. It all quickly desolve from talking intelligently, to blatant flirting, to dirty talk and it ended with making out in a dark patch out on the many walkways of Guillard. The full sounds of the party, the quiet evening with frogs and gentle lake sounds was a brilliant setting for a bit of debauchery.

Akande opened his jacket and ran his hands down his sides and back up to his chest. They part for a breath and Jamie lowly whispered. "Choke me."

"What?" The other asks with surprised. Jamie went red. "Uh, sorry."

"I'm not too into that." Akande says slowly.

Before Jamie could say anything a voice yells at them. "Why the fuck are you doing!" When they looked over they see the hostess Amélie Guillard a glass of red wine in her hand. Long hair up in a bun and dressed in a black dress with a ruby necklace. A look of anger on her features. Jamie takes this as a moment to separate from Akande, fix his hair and say. "Nothing Miss Guillard. I'm sorry for intruding on your night."

He quickly leaves a seething prima ballerina and a quiet Akande.

The moment he saw Charlie he puts his hand on his arm. "We are leaving. Now. Did you prepare the the get away vehicle?" Charlie lets out a mechanical sigh. "Yes, it's a two mile walk."

"Then lets go. Send a message to Sybil that we're leaving early." Jamie orders. He begins walking away, buttoning up his jacket again.


	4. Chapter 4

Once home he immediately goes to his work room. It was very quiet ride back from the party. The looking glass was where he left it but that's not what he needs at the moment. He pulls out his schematics of his teleportation gun. Something he was working on before just to have quick access to the moon base and to put airlines and all other forms of travel out of commission. But if he tinkered with the design just enough and with the extra power source he got, he might be able to cross dimensions.

  
Jamie starts working certain things into the design, writing little notes on it. Charlie comes in and just quietly watches Jamie, reading over his shoulder.

"I'm sorry if I led to anything unwelcome Jamie. I've just been worried and on some level do believe you crave human companionship."

"I have companionship with you Charlie. I crave sex, not companionship or at least not like that. I learnt something today. I learnt I hated myself on some level. One I rarely visit. I don't think I was meant to be raised the way I have been."

"Jamie?" Charlie questions. Jamie doesn't let him grip about it before sending him a list straight to his built in messaging app. "I need all of those supplies. Some are out of your way, use the driver we'll we have him. Inform the administration that I am using my 3 weeks paid leave. Right now."

Charlie lets out a mechanical sigh and goes to do as he's ordered. Jamie opens the looking glass and clicks on the universe that first caught his eye.

.... .... ..... .....

They were back at the Talon base, they continued to crash there. Because they really helped out against overwatch. They even have their own room which is nice. Filled with scrap, books and soft things, like pachimaris. Junkrat has finally crashed after not sleeping for a week practically. Roadhog was reading with his back up against the wall. Just some trash he picked up when they raided a mall.

There was a knock at the door. Which wakes up Rat like a cat. Hog feels bad that he has that big an issue. But he also knows that's helped keep the like fucker alive. Hog sighs as Rat immediately goes to his launcher, hog gets up and lumbers over to the door to open it. He looks down to see Sombra.

"Hello boys~"

Rat jumps up and the sound of her voice a grin on his face. "Somma!"

Sombra rolls her eyes but doesn't look displeased he just lets Rat talk to her. Hog turns around to head back to his corner.

"Now wait wait! I got something to ask you!" She says with a clap of her hands. "About a heist I want to do."

Rat practically drools at the word. Hog isn't against it either so he turns around."

Once she has their attention she pull up a picture of a bald man walking to a super old Volvo in flannel.

"This is Harold T. Larkins. Ex Omnic CEO and now known terrorist." Sombra begins and pulls up more info. "Now I thought this might catch your interest because it's come out that he might of been the reason for the Outback being fucked."

Junkrat narrows his eyes at that. "So this fuck did that?" Hog cracks his knuckles, a bit of a nervous twitch Rat has noticed. Sombra grins, knowing she has their attention.

"Now, he was originally in charge of the first Omnic building that got taken over by the rebellion. He was fired for not acting accordingly. Swore revenge supposedly. He and his Australian wife hide out on an old family farm in the Outback. When as I gathered, he was hired again to try and qwell the rebellion, he instead gave them falsified information that would've made the core blow." Different articles and confidential files. "He might have some good information that could possibly benefit Talon or myself. As well as allow you guys to fuck this fuck up this guy."

Junkrat grins and lets out a maniacal laughter. Hog simple nods his head.

.... ..... ......

Jamie was staring at the screen in mild horror. But it slowly drains. That would make sense. He doesn't know his father in this world to be vindictive, but he also spent his whole life working up in the Omnic company. He worked long hours, from one of the lowest positions. He had the upbringing but none of the money or connections.

There's a deep ache in his heart because His otherself- Junkrat is killing the only blood he has left. He they plan a date for next month and Jamie sends more components he needs as well as a long list of other things for other plans.

If he's going in there, he needs to be prepared and he needs to start on all of that.


	5. Wedunit

Sybil was used to being used and he's fine with it, as long as he's with Harry.

He knows when he's Master Is stressed. Sybil knew the moment his modifications were switched. That electronic tingle beginning between his legs.

As soon as he returned to the suite, he saw the curtains closed, the beautiful view of the ocean as well the lights of Monaco. "Sybil."

He turns at his name and sees Harry drunk, his wig off and in nothing but an open robe. A large glass of brandy in one hand. It was half empty."I'll get the preparations, wait and sit patiently." Sybil orders and points to a chair. He doesn't wait to see if his order is followed. He knows it will be. He walks in long strides towards the bedroom, where he opens a small leather suitcase that Harry must have left out, like a good boy. He clicks it open as his module keeps sending those pleasing shocks.

There was a special lubricant in a large canister. As well as some special gloves that he pulled on. They were silkened with small wires at the tips. He clicks the plug in a small port in his wrist. It'll allows him to feel and send light shocks into Harry's body.

Sybil takes off his suit and opens a small panel near his hips to place the canister in. He clicks it closed.

He can already feel it begin to flow into the module, he makes his way back into the room to find Harry lazily stroking himself. "Who said you were allowed to touch yourself Harry?" Sybil asks as he walks over. He grins fairly drunkenly."You never said I couldn't."

Sybil tisked as he walked in arms reach. He doesn't stop Harry from dragging him into his lap. Sybil lays his silken hands on Harry's chest, feeling the taut skin and the difference between the hair and skin.

Harry, grabs one of Sybil's hands and kisses each tip of his fingers. Each one sent a small warm shocks to his system.

Sybil hums. "Your stressed Harry. More so then usual."

Harry grunts a little and moves his other hand to his penis. "After." He says as he rubs the tip into the soft silicon of Sybil's module. It was already wet with the lube. It was one of the most advanced modules. It was a neutral hole, shaped more like a vagina but it was deeper and more elastic.

The small sensors sent shock waves, actual shock waves to his system. It briefly gives him a short circuit. Blinking his A.I on and off, bringing him the pleasure of starting up but in multiple shocks.

"I imagine you want the control today?" He asks with a slight fuzz and static to his voice from the constant switching on and off.

"Yes. I'm sorry love." Harry says, kissing his fingers again. "Would you bend over the tab-"

Harold's phone rings and he sighs. "We'll continue in a minute." Sybil nods as Harold fishes his phone from his robe pocket. It was his secretary. "This better be important Kris." Harold says harshly into the phone.

Suddenly Harry goes pale, he gasps. Sybil watches his face go through multiple different emotions. Sadness, anger and then slipped into his harsh business persona. "Understood. I'll be there right away. Thank you."

He closed his phone and turned s hard eye to Sybil. "Prepare a ticket to London Sybil. Immediately." Sybil stands up. "Of course sir." He walks away to go do that as Harry walks over to the stocked bar. He won't ask, he knows that look and knows he won't get any leeway.

..... ..... ..... ...... .......

Jamie is horrified by the distruction caused by his machine. He had made it to the other universe. But the machine had blown from his universe through the portal, blowing a whole into what was his apartment in his universe. It got set aflame and luckily the owners weren't there. Him and Charlie made a mad dash into the raining London night.

They stopped at a bus stop to get out of the rain. "Well, that was exciting." Charlie says as he shifts his duffle back off his shoulder, he takes an umbrella off of the side of it, where it was clipped on. "Plans?"

"Yeah." Jamie gasps out as he pulls back his sleeve to look at a weird watch. "Check yours. If it's green you're safe." Charlie pops the umbrella and then pulls back the sleeves of his suit jacket and his undershirt. "Green. What exactly does that mean?"

Jamie clicks a few things on his. Red doesn't seem good to Charlie.

"Means your counterpart is dead and the universe won't attempt to kill you in the name of balance." Jamie explains as his suddenly clicks green. "And I believe I just fooled the universe Charlie." He says with a grin towards his friend.

....... ...... ...... ...... ........ ......

Rat suddenly stops, which makes hog leg out a gravelly growl. You don't just stop suddenly when riding someone.

But Roadhog takes notice of a pale look on his face and his prosthetic hand is scratching at his chest, digging in and making light abrasions. "Rat?" He calls out. But no answer. Suddenly Roadhog sits up and takes Junkrat's metal hand with his, his other going to his face. "Rat." He's eyes seem more orange in the dark, glowing nearly. He's just staring ahead, not seeing anything.

Hog just starts running his hand through Rat's hair, it takes awhile but he comes back and just lets out a small gasp. "Roadie, Mate, something's not right." He says in a quiet whisper.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! Also Jamie goes by Fawks as a professor to keep his mother's maiden name alive.


End file.
